Everto
"Czar" Everto was a Rges ruler on the Isle of Angelus Nui. Biography After the subsequent loss of his homeland twice over, Everto began to gather his forces, collecting what he thought was most of the Eruo soldiers and a few Junkers, including Raxa, Eiran, Lio and "Lord" Durham, and moved on to find a new homeland. During this time he had a Visorak attack disfigure Durham, and had his interrogator, Raxa, eliminated in an assassination attempt which, as he would later learn, failed. Everto soon began to develop health problems of an unknown sort, slowly dying. Even his life absorption power did nothing to help slow it down. After various battles with rebellious Junkers, he and his group finally arrived at the Isle of Angelus Nui, hoping to find a cure for himself, and took refuge in the large northern mountains. He sent his Junker, Eiran, ahead, having her use her Mahiki to disguise herself as a Matoran and gather information, deciding that knowledge was more valuable than losing another island, and so he began to play the waiting game. ''Sanctus Epitaph During 998 A.G.C., Eiran finally returned to him, shedding her disguise after years on the island, using various disguises, her last being of a Ga-Matoran with her actual name who was to get information on the Toa of the island. She soon began to report everything she had learned to Everto. The Junkers later returned from battle when they hadn't been ordered to, prompting Everto to demand what was happening. They questioned him, believing that he had given them the orders to withdraw, but they learned that it was their thought to be dead former leader, Raxa. Raxa told them some of the past, including his past and the assassination attempt Everto had attempted on him, and revealing to Durham that Everto was behind the Visorak attack that disfigured him. Everto was going to eliminate Raxa, who knew too much and deserved to die, and also deserved to die in the present for his insolence, when Raxa asked for a deal. He said he would eliminate the Toa for Everto and help him to find a way to survive, while all the while having his own motives. He later sent out Eiran to find the medicine he needed. When she returned, she reported that most of what was needed was on the island, but they didn't have anyone to make it yet. Raxa soon returned, commenting to Everto about his powers and being the greatest Junker as a result. Everto doubted this claim. Due to this, Raxa was prompted to tell him that he would show that he was the strongest, forcing a Kaita with the other three Junkers against their will, keeping complete control, showing the power of his mind, and showing his overall powers. Later, when discussing plans for the island, Lio decided that he was better off alone, after giving his beliefs that Raxa would soon die, and then Eiran would as well, leaving him leader. Everto disputed these claims, but Lio stated Everto would likely be dead by that point, prompting Lio to commit mutiny. The other Junkers attacked Lio, but he defeated them all with relative ease before departing, taking a battalion of Euro with him, to Everto's surprise that he could control the hive-mind in any way. The Junkers later learned that Makuta Seraph had slain them all. A few days later, Everto told Durham to reclaim his title of ''Lord, prompting Durham to question if Everto wanted him to revolt for some reason, considering his title was from his time as a rogue. Everto told him to go and take care of business on the island, so he left Raxa and Everto behind to do his job. Everto soon entered the field himself after Durham failed, following Raxa. Everto revealed himself to the Toa Angelus and told them about his plans for peace to his people by crushing the Toa and claiming the island, desiring to give his people a stable life, and save his own. The Toa tried to stop him, but he used his immense strength and great powers to defeat the three without taking a single wound. He fell from his illness, being forced to retreat, but leaving a raging fire behind for the team to deal with to save the buildings and people. Everto later fought the Toa Angelus after they killed his last two Junkers. He took all of their attacks, but took little damage until Seles used an explosion right on his body, actually wounding him. He rectified this by absorbing an Eruo to regain energy and fight again. He easily defeated the team, nearly killing Seles by combining his powers, but he managed to block the attack partially with a large amount of stone and evading the rest. He tried to attack again, but only brought up smoke and dust, confusing Everto into thinking he wasted his last attack. He didn't see Rien coming for him from behind, sword poised to kill him, with Seles powering her body. He lost his helmet in the attack, but defeated the Toa. They found his weakness and went after his head, or for the destruction of more of his armor. He managed to beat them all and wait for his potion. When it arrived, Seles blew up the container, causing him to fight Seles again, who used his powers to keep the Rges at bay. As soon as Seles got next to his partners, he used his powers to detonate the potential energy of the entire cave structure, bringing it all down, killing Everto and all of his men. Abilities & Traits Everto was a powerful, yet wise and ruthless warrior and ruler. He prefered to act as a ruler than a warrior, sending others to do his dirty work for him. He was patient, able to wait many years before actively resuming his campaign for a life for his people, whom he did care about. Everto believed that what he is doing is right, yet knew he was wrong, having viewed himself from the eyes of other peoples. He had immense power and strength, able to blow the Toa Angelus away with a single blast of Shadow, also able to stop even Seles's increased strength punch with his open palm. He had incredible control over his powers, able to mix his Shadow and Fire powers together as he releases them. Tools Everto wore a crimson, spiked and horned helmet. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *The title of "Czar" is unique to him, while other Rges have other self-given titles. It is also a reference to Russia, whereas "Junker" is also a Russian title. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''VX'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Eruo Category:Rges Category:Koji